The present invention relates to a thread holder for a gripper of a gripper loom and to a gripper loom having such a thread holder.
Published French patent application A-2,217,451 discloses a thread gripper consisting of a lower part having an attachment hole and a part similar to a needle. The lower part comprises a channel having a semi-circular cross-sectional contour, the sides of which converge slightly towards the end of the lower part. The lower part contains two pins, which are disposed spaced from one another in the channel extending along the lower part and protrude from the channel.
At the front end the needle has a curved portion in order to be able to form a feed gap and at the rear end it has a portion with two through-bores. The needle is displaceably disposed transversely to the effective direction of the thread gripper on the pins and is retained by a spring. In the position of rest the rear portion of the needle lying in the channel is raised slightly and the needle is forced by the spring against the base of the channel so that the needle lies in the feed region in the channel.
One disadvantage has proved to be that this thread gripper comprises a nip point which can be elastically stressed. As a result, the thread is subjected to significant stresses so that this thread gripper is completely unsuitable for use with fine threads.
The purpose of the present invention is to remove the disadvantage mentioned.